My Life
by Roxo Kirizame
Summary: A veces solo queremos que alguien nos escuche. Dejar una huella en la vida, de lo que fuimos. Tal vez y solo tal vez, que alguien sienta lástima de escuchar tu historia. Yo... Yo soy Roxas Strife. ¿Me escucharás?. AU.


Yo soy Roxas, Roxas Strife.

Roxo para los amigos. ¿Amigos?, vale, eso fue gracioso hasta para mi.

Mi vida no es nada fuera de lo común, la típica vida Escuela-Hogar.

No tengo mucho que decir sobre mí. Al menos no algo que les llegue a interesar, a mi parecer.

Soy independiente, no me aferro a las personas; aprendí eso de la mala manera, claro está. No creo estar cuerdo, tal vez debería estar encerrado en algún manicomio o algo de alta seguridad, no estoy seguro, mas aquí estoy, viviendo el día a día sin importar la mierda que es mi vida en estos momentos.

Se han de preguntar, ¿Qué es la gran cosa que me puede haber sucedido para estar en éste estado? Nada, o tal vez todo. Si, es posible que lo anterior no tenga sentido alguno, mas si se lo cuestionan seriamente, mucha de las cosas que pasan a su alrededor no tienen sentido, y ustedes pasan aquello como si fuera normal.

Se podría decir que no tengo una mala vida, tengo un hogar estable, una familia; pese a como sea ésta, sigue siendo una familia. También asisto a la escuela, no soy un alumno ejemplar he de admitir, sé que podría dar mucho mas de lo que doy en la escuela, pero no lo hago. ¿Por qué hago esto? Simplemente no creo que se obtenga nada con ser un alumno de ejemplo, simplemente el ser los perros falderos de los profesores, ah y claro, vivir una vida totalmente falsa, donde aprendes para finalmente no saber nada.

Hay personas que no comprenden que cuando uno realmente aprende, es cuando vives. O anda, dime, ¿Alguna vez aprendiste lo doloroso que es una traición por medio de un libro de historia o matemáticas? Esas cosas sólo están hechas para "formar" tu mente, para ser aceptado por la sociedad. Una hipocresía a mi parecer.

A veces me pregunto que demonios hago con mi vida, mas finalmente, luego de mucho pensar, solo llego a la respuesta de que estoy viviendo. Si, a mi manera, aunque suene caprichoso. Soy por lo que soy. Yo soy yo y las circunstancias que me rodean.

En estos momentos me pregunto por qué escribo esto, tal vez puede ser por mero ocio, o tal vez simplemente quiero dejar un rastro, o simplemente quiero des estresarme y escribir mis pensamientos sin que nadie me juzgue.

Vale, lo anterior que dije es bastante improbable, todas las personas juzgan, sobre todo sin conocer.

Antes de continuar con ésta pequeña clase de filosofía, ¿No estaba yo contándoles un poco mas de mi vida? Va, tengo mala memoria, algo mas que puedo agregar a mi lista de defectos… creo que necesitaré mas papel para continuar con ésa lista.

Bueno, retomando el hilo, ¿En qué iba? Ah, si, en mi monótona vida de Escuela-Hogar.

No es que tenga mucho más que contar, así que me iré un poco mas a detalle, si no les molesta.

Prosigamos. En mi vida he pasado por varios momentos que han marcado mi vida.

Supongo que en primer lugar estaría la separación de mis padres, si, vivo con mi madre y mi hermano, mas no quiero meter a mi familia en esto.

Por mucho tiempo no supe nada de mi Padre, pero no es algo que realmente me molestara, lo dejé estar y ya. Nunca lo necesité al fin y al cabo.

En segundo lugar, para continuar con mi "emocionante" vida, sería la escuela. El horrible lugar al que todos estamos obligados a asistir, donde somos juzgados por personas amargadas que intentan manipular sus mentes. Vengan, no me vayan a contradecir esto, que luego se me va el hilo, ¿Va?

Mi vida en la escuela ha sido un tanto tediosa. Cuando era menor, más que ahora claro está, tuve un par de "problemillas". "¿De qué?" se preguntarán… Es gracioso, ni siquiera sé si alguien realmente leerá esto. Ya, no me saldré más del tema, lo siento.

Pues para comenzar con aquellos problemillas, al principio, todo iba bien. Era un niño normal y feliz, tenía amigos, jugaba, como cualquier escuincle de 10 años, si la memoria no me falla. Todo comenzó cuando estaba entrando en un nuevo curso, con mis frescos 11 años recién cumplidos, esperaba ansioso un nuevo año de estudio, ¡Anda! Si hasta en esos momentos, aún me emocionaba el ir a la escuela.

A medida pasó ése año, las cosas fueron cambiando radicalmente. Experimenté por primera vez lo que era "ser traicionado". No sean crueles, todos pasamos por eso una vez, y la primera es lo más horrible que te puede suceder. Recuerdo con tranquilidad, que ése año dejé de asistir a la escuela debido a que simplemente no aguantaba más los abusos que sufría en ésa fría cárcel con "Maestros" en lugar de Guardias.

Recuerdo que a finales de ése año, fue la primera vez que asistí a un Psicólogo, uno de muchos debo admitir, creo que ya he ido a seis o siete de estos, y cada vez mi mente está peor. No me quejo, mi personalidad actual me agrada.

Luego del tema de la escuela, en el cual debo admitir que fui bastante superficial y no entré en detalles. Me di cuenta, "Oh", no tenía amigos.

No me importaba mucho en aquellos momentos, lo único que quería era estar sólo en el maldito mundo y que en lo posible, ni siquiera me hablaron. Un carácter algo extraño de un niño que ya iba por sus doce años, ¿verdad?

Aquello no duró demasiado, ése año conocí a "alguien" o mi todo, como sea. Aquella persona es la que mas adoro incluso en estos momentos, le amo con asquerosidad. Ustedes piensan, "Seguro que son Novios". ¿Novios? Que bonita palabra es ésa.

Siento romperles su burbuja de felicidad, mas no estamos ni cerca de ello. Él vive al otro lado del mundo, si, Roxas Strife ama a alguien que nunca ha visto en su puta vida.

Se los acepto, díganmelo, "El amor a larga distancia, no existe"

Déjenme responder. Yo odiaba a todas las personas que podían creer tener algo a larga distancia, y véanme ahora. Soy una mierda. De hecho, creo que me cambiaré el apellido. Roxas Mierda. Que bonito suena eso.

¿En qué estábamos? Ah, ya recuerdo, estaba lamentándome de mi hermosa vida llena de arcoíris y Ponis… Odio los Ponis. También las abejas, pero eso no viene al caso.

Saliéndonos un poco del tema, ¿Nunca han escuchado una vocecita en su cabeza que les dice que hacer? Vale, esa voz yo no la poseo. No mido lo que hago o lo que hablo, en cambio a ello, tengo una voz que pelea conmigo todo el tiempo. Yo digo Hielo, él dice "Vete al puto infierno… Espera, no, me divierte mas verte vivir"

Roxas, deberías tomar anti psicóticos, te harían bien. Debo anotar eso en mi libreta… la cual no poseo, por alguna extraña razón. Nota para mi mismo, compra una libreta.

Bien, continuemos, que ya tengo sueño.

¿Qué más les puedo contar? Puedo continuar con lo que decía antes. O simplemente puedo dejar esto hasta aquí sin más. No, esperen, no quiero dormir aún, siento que tendré una pesadilla. ¿Volveré a ver a ése chico en mis sueños? Vale, llámenme enfermo, tengo sueños, no les diré de que tipo, con la persona que me gusta. Ustedes también deben haber pasado por eso, no puedo ser el único desquiciado aquí.

Creo que si les termino por contar el resto de mi vida, terminaremos algo tarde, así que les ahorraré un par de horas de aburrimiento. En resumen, conocí a ésa persona, no, no diré su nombre ni aunque muera en estos momentos… ¿Alguien tiene un Arma? No suena tan mala idea, ya saben, un suicidio, un escandalo más en las noticias, tendré mis cinco minutos de fama, y luego descansaré en paz. Aunque con mi gran suerte, sé que terminaría siendo un arma errante condenada a molestar personas de por vida en las noches.

Continuando, y diciendo la verdad, no ha sido muy diferente mi vida desde los doce, hasta mi edad actual, casi cumpliendo mis diecisiete años de vida. Me sigue gustado ésa persona, mas ahora soy su consejero emocional, le doy apoyos para que se declare con un cretino que seguramente es una buena persona, mas el solo hecho de que me quite a mi persona mas querida, le hace estar en mi lista negra.

Ah, casi se me olvidaba. Ahora les contaré algo un poco mas nuevo, tiene un año o año y medio, aproximadamente. Conocí a varias personas este último año, "personas para divertirse y matar el tiempo", eso son. No, no "amigos" esas cosas no existen.

El punto es que he conocido a una pareja, un chico con su novia, y a decir verdad, creo que, o tengo muy mala suerte, o simplemente soy un pendejo. Siento una necesidad indescriptible de destruirles. Supongo que es envidia, ellos son felices, ¿Por qué no comparten su felicidad? Cretinos.

Bien, no tengo mucho mas que decir, más si tu, el que lee esto, ha soportado toda mi historia, y la ha leído hasta el final, te estoy agradecido. No puedo decir que mi vida sea interesante, y dudo que mi vida deje una huella para la eternidad, mas el hecho de que tú sepas lo que fui, me deja un poco más en paz.

Espero que tengas una vida plena y dichosa. Creo que dejaré esto hasta aquí, la sangre que brota de mis muñecas está comenzando a ensuciar el laptop y es de mi hermano.

Dicen que cuando la vida se te está yendo de las manos, ves tu vida pasar, y las cosas buenas que has hecho, mas creo que aquella regla me excluye a mí…

Siento mis manos temblar por la falta de sangre, y algo me ha perforado uno de los pulmones, mi hermano se molestará al ver su laptop arruinado.

Gracias por ver mi último momento de vida.

Soy Roxas Strife, un placer conocerte.


End file.
